


Sherlock and Moriarty Fall

by crimsonwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Moriarty are tense on the rooftop of Bart's hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Moriarty Fall

The tall, pale, high functioning sociopath looked down with condescending eyes at his arch nemesis, Jim Moriarty. The consulting criminal met Sherlock's pale turquoise gaze and smiled devilishly.

"I'm glad you met me here," he cooed, his black stare chilling the inhumane detective to his core.

"You said this was an emergency," Sherlock stepped away from Moriarty, his black coat swishing over the cement rooftop of St. Bart's Hospital. 

Holmes's deep, grumbling voice rippled like waves when he spoke and the other man bathed in it with glee.

"It is!" Jim Moriarty's voice squeaked, the last syllable of his response peaking with a cruel high pitch. "The thing is," he followed Sherlock's handsome figure with his cold gaze, "An emergency that… only the famous Mr. Holmes can help me with."

The emphasis on the word 'mister' made Sherlock's stomach clench, and he ruled out all of the 16 possibilities of why that could be. He narrowed down his options when he caught Moriarty's pale, round face crinkling in delight as he watched him pace around the roof.

Sherlock and Moriarty were facing each other from opposite sides of the area, nearly ten feet away. "You have my attention," the dark haired detective responded, careful to keep his mechanical mind's gears turning and his heart beating steadily. 

Jim paced forward, his own black garb darkening like the sky as the London lights began to glow from beneath them, the red sun sinking behind Sherlock. 

The interesting thing about Moriarty to Sherlock was not that he had been tracking him and watching the criminal's every move for the better part of two years, but instead, the fact that his own logical mind map was fuzzy when Jim flashed his crazed smile at him.

Coming closer with each step, Moriarty's cold heart began to warm at the sight of the sunset behind this wonderfully attractive genius. He swallowed the first sound of his words, but the next ones came out with another squeak, "I need you... to deduct me. And don't disappoint me. I'd had to be disappointed in you." His voice quivered through the air with wavering notes and tones.

Sherlock's strong brow furrowed as he pursed his plump, heart shaped lips, his cupid's bow sharpening. 

Now that his enemy, his fantastically appealing enemy, was standing inches away from him once more, Sherlock began to deduce every expression and wrinkle in his worn face.

The high cheek bones on Sherlock's pale face heated as he put his thoughts into the sort of vernacular John would've used in an attempt to make Moriarty laugh.  
"Well... 'You've seen some shit.'" The corners of Sherlock's lips tugged at him, urging him to smile, and as soon as he gave in, Moriarty moved his mouth in closer to Sherlock's, the heat from his breath warming the tall man's tight skin.

"Yes, I have," Moriarty stretch his vowels out, letting more hot air escape onto Sherlock's neck, chin, and mouth.

Sherlock grunted and flushed at the sound it made as it dripped off the ledge of the hospital and down into the city streets.

"Oh, detective - " Moriarty's mouth caught Sherlock's, the busy cars slowing, the yellow light turning purple with the setting sun.

Sherlock forced his mind to disregard every taste of Moriarty's mouth, even if he knew exactly what it was and why it was there.

The consulting criminal kissed his dream, his idol, and his obsession with the force of someone who was about to die. 

The men continued to embrace until they stumbled backwards, their black coats, dark hair, and functional minds melting into one quivering figure, inching closer to the ledge of the hospital.

With one final, forceful kiss, the men slipped over the edge and fell to their doom, forever embracing on the sidewalk below.


End file.
